fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Frontier Bestiary
Overview 'Monsters' are various creatures that are found within the Frontier or in other worlds/dimensions that have been mentioned in-game. Most 'monsters' are typically found in various areas of the Frontier, while others thrive in areas such as the Otherworld Tower dungeon or the Rabbit Hole. Each 'monster' boast different abilities, behaviors, and loot and some 'monsters' are biome-specific. Not all monsters, however, are considered as 'monsters.' Some of them may be beasts or critters that can be killed by the players, such as the Brown Bear, Deer, and Grey Rabbit. All listed mobs will be ranked on how difficult it is. The list is organized in alphabetical order. Ranks * Easy - Mobs that are ranked as "easy" are mobs that can easily be killed by players, They do not pose much of a threat as they are unable to inflict a large amount of damage upon the players. * Intermediate - Mobs that are ranked as "intermediate" are mobs that have the potential to pose a threat to the players. These mobs may be better when it comes to damage, so players who are poorly-equipped may be at a disadvantage when encountering/attacking it. * Challenging - Mobs that are ranked as "challenging" are mobs that are likely to pose a threat to players. These mobs are capable of dealing lots of damage towards the players making them bigger threats if the players fail to react quickly. * Hard - Mobs that are ranked as "hard" are mobs that could be bosses or stronger mobs that can be found in the Frontier. These mobs are capable of dealing huge amounts of damage to beginner, intermediate, and experienced players. It is best for players to equip with good armor set and equipment in order to fend off these mobs. ** Otherworldly - Mobs that are ranked as "Otherworldly" are mobs that were introduced in the "Otherworld Update." Typically, they are stronger variants of previous existing creatures and pose a much greater threat than that of the previous 'normal' mobs. While looking in the articles of the mobs introduced in the Otherworld Update, they will be considered an 'elite mob' as they are forces that came from a different dimension, not necessarily stating that it is hard to kill, but in a way that it is meant to pose a bigger threat than that of 'normal' mobs of the Frontier. Behaviors * Passive - Mobs that are considered to be passive/docile. In the presence of a nearby player, they will attempt to run away from the players rather than attacking them on sight. (fleeing) * Neutral - Mobs that are considered to be neutral. In the presence of a nearby player, they will not attack the player unless they were to be provoked by an attack from a player. ** Instinctive - Mobs that are considered to be neutral and instinctive. In other words, if the mob senses a nearby player, this results in the cautious behavior of the mob where it will begin to attack the players as their instincts tell them that they are possibly being threatened by the players or the players is a dangerous threat that needs to be killed. Examples include the Apple Bat and the Pygmy Dragon. * Hostile - Mobs that are considered to be hostile. In the presence of a nearby player, they will attack the player on sight whether they had been provoked or not. ** Avoidant - Mobs that are considered to be hostile and avoidant. In other words, the mob will attack the player if they are close enough within their aggro range, however, if the player approaches it, they will make an attempt to distance themselves to continue their attacks. An example being the Dull Frog. Mobs | |- | Ancient Golden Knight | | |- | Ancient Iron Knight | | |- | Ancient Onyx Knight | | |- | Ancient Titanium Knight | | |- | Apple Bat | | |- | Bandit | | |- | Black Ant | | |- | Black Bear | | |- | Blackrock Giant | | |- | Blackrock Wolf | | |- | Blue Lantern | | |- | Blueman | | |- | Blue Pirate | | |- | Brown Bear | | |- | Cellery | | |- | Coral Giant | | |- | Corrupted Wizard | | |- | Croc Man | | |- | Dark Ghost | | |- | Dark Snibber | | |- | Deer | | |- | Doll | | |- | Dull Frog | | |- | Eyeball Alien | | |- | Fantastic Dragon | | |- | Forest Guardian | | |- | Forest Troll | | |- | Forest Walker | | |- | Ghost | | |- | Golem | | |- | Green Ghost | | |- | Grey Rabbit | | |- | Gumbo | | |- | Hammer Knight | | |- | Ice Knight | | |- | Jester | | |- | Lighthouse Spitter | | |- | Little Ant | | |- | Magma Bat | | |- | Magma Brain | | |- | Magma Knight | | |- | Magma Spitter | | |- | Monstrosity | | |- | Mud Genie | | |- | Munsk | | |- | Mushroom Head | | |- | Ogre | | |- | Pine Giant | | |- | Primeval Genie | | |- | Purple Ogre | | |- | Rat Boy | | |- | Rat Dog | | |- | Red Ant | | |- | Red Lantern | | |- | Red Ogre | | |- | Red Pirate | | |- | Robo-Hopper | | |- | Scarecrow | | |- | Shellmouth | | |- | Spore Mole | | |- | Tall Bear | | |- | Toyblock Spitter | | |- | Walker | | |- | Whapper | | |- | Whisperer | | |- | Yellowman | | |- | Yellow Pirate | | |- | Antland King | | |- | Blueman's Chieftain | | |- | Dangerbat | | |- | Esteemed Gumbo | | |- | Eyeball Pete | | |- | Ghost Ant | | |- | Goblin Munsk | | |- | Golden Spore Mole | | |- | Green Pirate | | |- | Inspector | | |- | Izziworld Spitter | | |- | Kingrat | | |- | Kingsguard | | |- | Lava Munsk | | |- | Otherworldly Dollhunter | | |- | Otherworldly Knight | | |- | Pygmy Dragon | | |- | Queensguard | | |- | Red Croc Man | | |- | Red Ogre General | | |- | Soul of the Frontier/Mr.58 | | |- | Teakettle Tony | | |- | The Mistake | | |- | Toad | | |- | Totality Jack | | |- | Two-Eyed Monstrosity | | |- | Warlock | | |- | Weeping Man | | |- | Weeping Turret | | |- | Wolf of the Tower | | |- | Wonald Izzi | | |- | Zitrat | | |- | Parasite | | |} Mentioned Mobs This list will show you the mobs, creatures, entities, and people that are mentioned in-game but do not have any direct information about its existence on the Frontier. They are typically mentioned by other item's descriptions, although it is unclear if these mobs will be implemented in-game. Unofficial Mobs This list will show you the four mobs that do not appear in-game nor do they have any information about its existence. These four mobs appeared on the Monster Index when the page was being made and edited. Edit: A long time ago when the wiki was still developed, a former content moderator known as RoseyNosey on the FF's Discord server provided all, if not, most of the names for the older 'normal' mobs of the Frontier. Some mobs' names has gradually changed and renamed over time while others still maintain their very 'ancient' nickname. Four of the mobs below and listed are unidentified mobs and supposedly come from the two unidentified beasts seen in the List of Easter Eggs. * Shlask * Dirt Shlask * Slime Worm * Slime Worm (LH) Category:Lists and Guides